Grilling is a cooking style that is especially popular in the United States. Grills are frequently not particularly portable or easy to set up. In many cases, grills are difficult to assemble due to numerous steps requiring the user to construct a frame with numerous components.
Attempts have been made to design grills that are easy to assemble after unloading from shipping containers. However, in many past systems, grill systems include a large number of pieces, require numerous steps to assemble, and some assembly steps require tools.
Some past systems mount a firebox on a foldable stand. However, the foldable stands can require complex set-up steps and, even in the folded configuration, some of the foldable stands take-up significant space.
Permanent outdoor grill installations are increasingly popular, and allow consumers to choose many finishes and options to create an attractive and functional outdoor kitchen environment. These installations are very expensive, and lack the flexibility of a moveable grill system.